danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Kotoko Utsugi/Image Gallery
|-| Design= =Design Documents= Design Sketches and Artwork Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Kotoko Utsugi.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Kotoko Utsugi.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' CG design Danganronpa Another Episode Animated Cut-Scenes Design Profile Kotoko Utsugi.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' animated cut-scenes design profile Warriors of Hope Fighter Symbol Kotoko Utsugi.png|Warriors of Hope Fighter Emblem Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Kotoko Utsugi Profile.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' character profile overview Early Designs and Concept Art Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Kotoko Utsugi.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Kotoko Utsugi Denture Gun.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Denture Gun design reference Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (1).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Warriors of Hope early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Warriors of Hope early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Designs Warriors of Hope (3).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Warriors of Hope early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Height Chart (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' height chart Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book Scan Kotoko Utsugi Looking & Fashion.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile and key characteristics In the art book it's described during development, this early sketch design below of "Yamada's Sister" (山田 妹) had a "natural gift of bullying" and having a long twin-tail hair style. These traits were "inherited" for the finalized design for Kotoko after the final design for Fujiko Yamada took a different direction.Translation Credit: @taichinchin on Tumblr (Early Fujiko Beta) Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Fujiko Yamada (1).png Scrapped Character Concept Art "Reiko Kamitsuki" (噛みつきレイコ) is a scrapped character featured in the ''Danganronpa Another Episode'' art book. In the art book is explained that Kotoko's Denture Gun was originally meant to be a fully fledged character. Their family name Kamitsuku means to bite off, obviously referring to her teeth, while Reiko means "excitation". The first design is described in the book as having a "Gothic punk gimmick", and would of been a key figure with an intimidating aura.Translation Credit: @taichinchin on Tumblr (Scrapped Denture Gun Character) The second design is described as featuring Kotoko's border skirt design and wearing an early design for Kurokuma on a pin. They would be able to fire dentures from their mask (exactly how the gun works in the final game) at a speed of 880 miles per hour. Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Kotoko Utsugi Denture Gun Humanized (Scrapped) (1).png Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Kotoko Utsugi Denture Gun Humanized (Scrapped) (2).png |-| DRAE= ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue Masaru messing with a corpse.png|Kotoko watching Masaru Daimon mess up the News Reporter's corpse. Kotoko questioning of they are scared.png|Kotoko up-close to the camera. Nagisa scolding the others.png|Nagisa Shingetsu scolding the group. Kotoko introducing herself.png|Kotoko in a school play costume. Kotoko starring in a play.png|Kotoko starring in a school play. The warriors of Hope.jpg|Komaru Naegi meeting the Warriors of Hope. Bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-20-128.jpg|The Warriors of Hope in their secret base. Chapter 2 FighterKotoko.jpg|The art display of Kotoko as the Fighter. FighterKotokofight.jpg|Fighter Kotoko fighting. MasaruKotoko.jpg|Fighter Kotoko and Hero Masaru. Chapter 3 Kotoko getting beat.png|Kotoko about to get molested by an older man. Tumblr nb7molFFdy1r2en1ko5 1280.png|Monaca Towa, Nagisa and Kotoko reacting to Kurokuma's entrance. Cinderella1.jpg|The art display of Kotoko as Cinderella. Cinderella2.jpg|Kotoko wishing to go the ball. Cinderella3.jpg|Fairy Godmother helps Kotoko. Cinderella4.jpg|Kotoko dancing with Prince Masaru. Cinderella5.jpg|Kotoko runs away before midnight. Cinderella6.jpg|Servant tests the glass slipper on Kotoko's foot. tumblr inline ne20ncgCsu1sjk9wh.jpg|Kotoko with her Denture Launcher. Kotoko looking at Komaru threw her cell.png|Kotoko looking at Komaru in her cell. Kotoko after knocking Komaru's door down.png|Kotoko breaking Komaru's cell door. warrior1.jpg|Kotoko's robot: FighterRobot Highlander the Great. warrior2.jpg|Kotoko's robot during her boss fight. Kotoko Utsugi after being defeated 1.png|Kotoko witnessing her robot's destruction. Kotoko Utsugi after being defeated 2.png|Kotoko crying over having to be executed. Kotoko Utsugi after being defeated 3.png|Kotoko frightened by the Monokuma Kids reaching to grab her. Kotoko Utsugi after being defeated 4.png|Genocide Jack rescuing Kotoko from her execution. Kotoko Utsugi after being defeated 5.png|Kotoko after getting pushed by Genocide Jack. Chapter 4 The Warriors of Hope in detention.png|Kotoko and the rest of the Warriors back in elementary school. The Warriors of Hope about to commit suicide.jpg|Kotoko and the others about to commit group suicide. Junko Enoshima stopping the Warriors of Hope from dying.jpg|Junko Enoshima stops Kotoko and the others from committing suicide. The Warriors of Hope being abducted.jpg|Junko abducting Kotoko and the others. The Warriors of Hope's first act of justice.jpg|Kotoko watching Masaru and Jataro Kemuri kill an adult for the first time to spread despair. Monaca Towa becoming everyone's hope.jpg|Kotoko and the others blinded by Monaca Towa's kindness. Chapter 5 1416593000868.jpg|Kotoko spying on Monaca and Nagisa. Kotoko attacking Haiji.png|Kotoko trying to stop Haiji from hurting Toko Fukawa. Kotoko attacking Haiji 2.png|Kotoko trying to stop Haiji from hurting Toko. Epilogue SoldiersLive.jpg|The CG with the Warriors of Hope (excluding Monaca) survive the riots. Special Hidden WOH The Fighter figure.png|Kotoko's Hidden Warrior Figure. Other Content Danganronpa Another Episode - Profile - Kotoko Utsugi.png|Menu Profile |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Chapter 6 Danganronpa V3 CG - Previous Killing Games Flashbacks (14).png|Previous Killing Games Flashback |-| DR3= =Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc= Episode 01 Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc (Episode 01) - Intro (32).png Episode 07 Shingetsu with the former Warriors of Hope 2.png|Kotoko hiding inside a hotel with the former members of Warriors of Hope. |-| DR2.5= =''Super Danganronpa 2.5''= Danganronpa 2.5 - (OVA) Kazuichi's date with Sonia (25).png |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover for Danganronpa Another Episode Genocider Mode (Volume 1; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (1).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/152269367262/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 1 Illustration) (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology) Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology (4).png|Illustration (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology) Manga Illustration - Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 (2).png|Illustration'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/151971514632/special-illustrations-from-danganronpa-another @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2 Illustration) (Danganronpa Another Episode Comic Anthology Volume 2) |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (Japanese) - Kotoko Utsugi.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/zetsubou:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/zetsubou/ Japanese Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Promo Profiles - Danganronpa Another Episode (English) - Kotoko Utsugi.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/another-episode/ English Danganronpa Another Episode Website] Wallpapers Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 960 x 854.jpg|AndroidMonokuma Factory Danganronpa Another Episode promotional website (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 1C 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5E Kotoko Utsugi 960 x 854.jpg|Android (960 x 854) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5E Kotoko Utsugi 720 x 1280.jpg|Android (720 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5E Kotoko Utsugi 1440 x 1280.jpg|Android (1440 x 1280) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5E Kotoko Utsugi 640 x 960.jpg|iPhone (640 x 960) Monokuma Factory Wallpapers Set 5E Kotoko Utsugi 640 x 1136.jpg|iPhone (640 x 1136) Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Monokuma Factory Twitter Icons Kotoko.jpg|Twitter Icon (JP) Merchandise D4-Series-Rubberstraps-Kotoko-Utsugi.gif|Strap (D4 Series) Danganronpa Another Episode Merchandise NISA Warriors of Hope Enamel Pins (1).jpg|Enamel Pin (NISA) Danganronpa Another Episode Merchandise NISA Warriors of Hope Enamel Pins (3).jpg|Enamel Pin (NISA) Danganronpa Another Episode Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Pre-Order Incentives Another Episode Preorder Bonus Bromide Card from rakuten.png|Bromide (rakuten) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from GEO.png|Clearfile (GEO) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from sanyodo.png|Clearfile (Sanyodo) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Digital Wallpaper from Joshin.png|Digital Wallpaper (JoshinWeb) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Mousepad from furu1.png|Mousepad (furu1) Another Episode Preorder Bonus Postcard from fammys.png|Postcard (fammys) Other Promotional Collaborations Danganronpa Namjatown Event 2014 - Poster.jpg|Namjatown Event 2014 Poster |-| Scans= =Scans & Other Scans= Art Book Material Danganronpa Another Episode Art Book (Front Cover).png|Front cover of Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa Another Episode art book)Scan Source: [https://reiutranslations.wordpress.com/2015/01/22/danganronpa-another-episode-material-book-scans/ @reiutranslations on Wordpress] (Danganronpa Another Episode art book scans) References ru:Галерея:Котоко Уцуги